Familiar
by jessiechaos
Summary: Asher Talos/OFC. Asher found someone he wanted to play with.


She caught my eye the first time I saw her. She had a beauty and a confidence about her that was unique from of the other familiars that Danica liked to keep. For one, she was female, but it wasn't too rare for Danica. Despite that there was just something about this girl that made me want to possess her. I watched her for a while and her eagerness to please my sister, but I could tell she had a fiery sprit about her. I wanted it all. I convinced my sister in letting me have her for night, and she just smiled at me, teasing me how I had always preferred blondes then redheads but she agreed nonetheless.

She brings her to my room, and she smiles at me, I want her so bad. My sister smiles moving to rest her chin on the beauty's shoulder, running her long fingers though those red curls.

"Is this what you wanted?" Danica says sweetly and for some reason, I feel a wave of jealousy wash over me. I walk up to them and pull the girl from her grasp.

"Thank you, sis, now it's time for me to play," I say staring her down. She looks disappointed before she rolls her eyes.

"Just don't kill her; good help is always so hard to find," Danica says before she leaves the room. I turn to her, and she is not scared to be completely at my mercy. She looks excited, and that just makes me want her more. I move down, capturing her lips with mine. She moans at that, opening herself to me. My tongue slips in, and we move together. She is so responsive, and I want her so.

Her tongue slips into my mouth, the tip tracing over my fangs. I nearly lose it there as I pull her closer to me. I nip her tongue and she moans out as the slight copper taste enters my mouth. She tastes exquisite, like a rare wine, and I want more of her. But I know I shouldn't as I break the kiss.

I walk around her, letting my flinger tips brush lightly over her body. She moans out when they slide lightly over her breast. I smile at her before I walk away, leaving her standing in the middle of my room. I sit down in my reading chair, still smiling at her. She watches me curiously.

"Take off your shirt, I want to see you." She smiles at me as she starts to slowly unbutton her blouse, eyes lock with me as she does it, eyes so full of lust at my gaze. When she is done unbuttoning, she lets out a light purr as she slips the silken fabric off her shoulders, letting it fall to floor, revealing her lacy bra. She stops at that, looking at me eagerly. She is waiting for more orders. She is a good pet.

"Take off you skirt," I say smile wide on my face. She nods before unzipping the skirt slowly, letting the black material slip off her slender hips. I can smell her from here; she is extremely aroused at this play. I just want to take here and now, but I haven't lived this long without having patience.

"Come to me, pet," I say in low and husky tone, knowing what it would do to her and I smile as I saw her shiver. She walks over to me, slowly, like a predator looking at her prey, to bad for her, she is the prey. She walks up to me, looking at me with those wonderfully bright green eyes of hers, like emeralds, and right now, they sparkle.

"Kneel," I command and she smirks at me before she falls to her knees, settling between my legs. She knows what I want, and she is more than willing to follow her master's commands. I feel her hands on my thighs, massaging them nicely. I see that mischievously look, and I can sense what she wants me to do, the unspoken plea in her eyes. I grab her hair roughly, pulling her back, so that she is forced to look into my eyes. I can see the pain and pleasure within her eyes.

"Did I tell you to touch me pet?" I say, tightening my grip on her hair, and she just lets out a loud moan.

"No sir." She says, gasping within my grasp. I push her away, and she falls, looking at me lustfully.

"Back on your knees then," I purr and she does, settling between my legs again, smile wide on her face.

"Pleasure me," I purr out and her eyes sparkle. Her small hands are on my belt, unbuckling it but her eyes never leave mine. She pulls the piece of leather from my waist before depositing it on the floor. The hands lightly cup my erection and I hiss before they are back on my pants, unbuttoning and then slowly unzipping them. I moan when I feel her small hand on my hard cock as she pulls it from my pants. She starts to stroke me lightly, and I purr.

"How do you want me to pleasure you, master?" She asks and my cock just twitches over how sexy her voice is, so full of lust. I smile at her, and let my hand slip into those red curls before I push on the back of her head, lowering her to my cock and her smile just widens.

Her tongue dances on my cock and I let out a loud moan, as my fingers play with her hair. I feel her tongue around the tip, before she takes it into her mouth, sucking on it lightly. It takes all my control to keep from thrusting into that warm mouth of hers as she sucks on the tip. I move her hair out of her face, so I can watch her on me, and it just makes me harder.

She moves down lower, her lips wrap around my hard flesh and I am lost in the sweet heat of her mouth. Her tongue moves around my length with practiced ease. I am on the verge, I know, but I don't want to end it just yet so I take a hold of her hair, pulling her off my cock with a pop. She looks disappointed at being stopped and I just smile again.

"Take off your underwear," I say voice deep and full of lust. Her eyes are so bright now, as she leans down, pulling them off, and as she does, her body drapes over mine, and I let out a growl. After the silken fabric is gone, the room is filled with her aroma. It is intoxicating and I want to taste her.

"Stand up," I command, and she obeys. She looks down at me, waiting. "Remove your bra," I say and she does, letting it fall to the floor, completely exposing herself to me.

"Lay on the bed." She nods before moving to the bed. She crawls across it, shaking her ass at me, and I just purr. She lay in the middle of the bed. I stand from my chair, letting my pants fall, and then stepping out of them. I move to the bed, and I can see her green eyes watching me as I moved and sat on the bed next to her. I smiled as I looked over her body. She is everything I thought she would be. She is perfect in my eyes. I might have to talk Danica about adding her to our ranks, eternalizing that beauty forever, but that is for another day. It is time to have fun with her.

"Close your eyes," I breathe out, almost in a whisper, and I watch those greens disappear behind those eyelids. I almost ask her to open them back, they are so striking, but then there would be no fun.

"Stay perfectly still," I order, and she doesn't move, not even to respond to me. I smile and decide to start my torments of this girl. I let my fingers brush against her folds, and the only movement I see her biting her lip, besides that, she stays perfectly still.

"Good pet. She deserves a reward," I say before pushing a finger within her. A light whimper slips past her lips, but she remains still. I push my finger a few times before I leave her body. I take my finger, covered in her sweet nectar and I slip it within my mouth, tasting her.

"Mmmm, so sweet. Like I knew you would be," I hear a moan escape at that. I lay next to her, before leaning in, to capture her lips with mine, but I quickly stop when she doesn't respond, for it was not fun. I kiss down her neck before I let my fangs brush her skin of her neck. A moan escapes at that. I can tell she loves it. I trace down her shoulder with my fangs, and she pants, trying her best to stay still. I trace down her chest, to her breast and when my fangs circle around the breast, she lets out a loud sob of joy, and the movement cause me to puncture that perfect body of hers.

"You need to stay still my pet, or I'm going to hurt you, you don't want that do you?"

"Not unless you want to," She breathes lust deep in her words. I chuckled.

"Maybe later, pet," I said as I lick the droplet of blood that is forming on her now marred flesh. Oh I want more of that, so much more. I hold myself back. I move lower, deciding to lick her stomach instead of my fangs, didn't want any more accidents and then I move even lower. The room is completely saturated with her aroma, and I want give it another taste. My tongue darts out, slipping into her folds, and she squirms against the assault.

"You can move pet, and scream, oh do please scream," I say before my tongue darts out again. She gasps loudly and I trace her folds. I stick my tongue inside her, lapping her sweetness before I move up to her clit, sucking lightly. She bucks under it.

"Asher, please. Please fuck me," she screams. I give her a quick stroke with my tongue before I back away.

"And how come the pet gets to order the master around? I should kill you for your insolence." I say, no real anger in my voice, but her eyes still go wide.

"I'm sorry, master," she says softly. I smile.

"I'm just fucking with you," I say before I move in, to capturing her lips. Our tongues battle, and she's more aggressive this time. Her need is so strong, I should know, because I can smell it and it just made me want her more. She pulls at my shirt, losing her control, losing her place, but I didn't care. I could have hundreds of girls at my mercy, screaming, scared or even completely submissive, but a little fight, a little disobedience makes her even more special to me.

She pulls off my shirt, and squirms under my kiss. I can tell she wants me inside her, and most likely in more ways than one. She then surprises me again with her actions. She pushes me on my back before she gets on top of me, rubbing her folds against my hardness. She grinds hard and moans out, which causes a growl to escape my lips, and I flip us, her now on her back, and me on top of her. Her eyes shine with mischief, but they close when she feels me brush her entrance.

I hold there teasing her entrance with my cock, and am caught a little off guard when she thrusts her hips up, taking me in. I growl, pushing myself the rest of the way into her. She moans out loudly at that. I hold there, deep within that heat, and watch her squirm beneath me. Those eyes open, looking directly into mine, and I can see the silent plea. I smile down at her, before moving to her lips again, biting them. I taste the blood and I began to thrust within her, long, deep, stead strokes. She cries out, but I can tell she wants more, faster, deeper, her body is pleading for it. I suck on her blooded lip as I moved faster, deeper, giving her what she craves. Her hands are on my shoulders, nails digging into my skin, it just makes me move faster. She cries out.

"Bite me!" She screams. I almost pause in my assault on her body, for she couldn't want what she was screaming. I looked into those pleading eyes and I moved faster within her, so close and wanting to taste her, savor her, I wanted it all and so did she. I bite down hard on her neck and my senses where overwhelmed.

As soon as me teeth enter her, I feel her body tighten, racked with orgasm, and the taste of blood enters my mouth, ambrosia, the nectar of life, mixing with her own nectar from before, it's too much and I release my death bite and growl out, releasing myself within her. Danica is going to be pissed; I had taken her blood, just not enough to turn her. I collapse beside her, as I come down from the incredible high she just gave me, willingly, which made it sweeter then anything I had tasted before.

I lay next to her, licking at her neck, lapping up the blood as she moans out, until it finally stops flowing. I am disappointed, I want it to flow forever, tasting her constantly, but I know better, she would eventually run out, and she would die, and after what she just gave me, I plan to keep her alive for a long, LONG time.


End file.
